Sue Mondt
IMDb * * Movies, TV & Showtimes * * Celebs, Events & Photos * * News & Community * * Watchlist (2) * * * | * Help * * Cat ad feedback Quick Links * Biography * Awards * Photo Gallery * Filmography (by Job) * Trailers and Videos Explore More Share this page: Related * Rango Wins Best Animated Feature at the 39th Annual Annie Awards 05 February 2012 | MovieWeb * "Rango" Wins Big at Annie Awards! "Transformers," "Planet of the Apes" Receive Kudos! Check Out Complete List of Winners! 05 February 2012 | Manny the Guy * 39th Annual Annie Award Nominee's Announced 05 December 2011 | GeekTyrant See all related articles » Create a list » User Lists Related lists from IMDb users Creatives for The Powerpuff Girls whom I want to contribute a list of 196 people created 22 Jun 2016 See all related lists » Do you have a reel? Add it to your IMDbPage Find out more at IMDb Pro » How Much Have You Seen? How much of Sue Mondt's work have you seen? User Polls * Favorite Animated Elephant * Monsters in Love * Animated TV daughter as role model? * Favorite Superhero Origin Movie * Blue-Haired Bombshells * Best Cartoon Finale See more polls » Won 1 Primetime Emmy. 'Another 1 & 1 nomination. See more awards » Known For Camp Lazlo!Art Director (2005-2008) Secret Mountain Fort AwesomeArt Director (2011-2012) The Powerpuff Girls MovieAnimation Department (2002) Steven UniverseArt Director (2013) Show all | | Edit Filmography Jump to: Art director | Animation department | Art department Hide Art director (19 credits) 2020'The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge (filming) 2016'Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh' (TV Series) (3 episodes) - It's a Secret/Queen of Thighs (2016) - Booving In/Sant-Oh (2016) - Little Kisses/Snow Day (2016) 2015'Long Live the Royals' (TV Mini-Series short) (4 episodes) - The Feast (2015) - Snore Much (2015) - Punk Show (2015) - Yule Scare (2015) 2015'Ridin' with Burgess' (TV Short) 2014'Back to Backspace' (TV Short) 2014'Pillywags Mansion' (TV Short) 2014'We Bare Bears' (TV Series) (1 episode) - Pilot (2014) 2014'Clarence' (TV Series) (1 episode) - Pilot Expansion (2014) 2014'AJ's Infinite Summer' (Short) 2013'Tome of the Unknown' (Short) 2013'Steven Universe' (TV Series) (1 episode) - Pilot (2013) 2013'Lakewood Plaza Turbo' (TV Short) 2013'Paranormal Roommates' (TV Short) 2011-2012'Secret Mountain Fort Awesome' (TV Series) (12 episodes) - Labyrinth (2012) - Funstro (2012) - Secret Mountain Uncle Grandpa (2012) - Dingle Come Home (2012) - Party Slog (2011) - The 6th Disgustoid (2011) - What It Do Nephew? (2011) - Nightmare Sauce (2011) - Bet (2011) - Secret Mountain Fort Love (2011) - Monster Cops (2011) - Teleport-A-Potty (2011) Show less 2008'The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!' (TV Movie) 2005-2008'Camp Lazlo!' (TV Series) (59 episodes) - Peace Frog/Lumpus's Last Stand (2008) - Wedding Bell Blues/O Brother, Who Art Thou (2008) - 'S' is for Crazy/Samson Needs a Hug (2008) - Bad Luck Be a Camper Tonight/Step Clam (2008) - Kamp Kringle (2007) - Penny for Your Dung/Baby Bean (2007) - Call Me Almondine/Clam the Outlaw (2007) - Camp Complain/The Engagement (2007) - Edward's Big Bag/The List (2007) - Doting Doe-Eyed Deerest/Clown Camp (2007) - Friendward/Camp Dinkey (2007) - Samson's Mail Fraud/Haunted Coffee Table (2007) - Lazlo's First Crush/Livin' La Vida Lumpus (2007) - Dungs in Candyland/Tour Wars (2007) - Lumpus vs. the Volcano/Nursemaster (2007) - Never Bean on the Map/Harold & Raj (2007) - Ed's Benedict/The Book of Slinkman (2007) - Award to the Wise/Cave Chatter (2007) - Hold It Lazlo/Being Edward (2007) - Strange Trout from Outer Space/Cheese Orbs (2007) - Scoop of the Century/Boxing Edward (2007) - The Bean Tree/Taking Care of Gretchen (2007) - Valentine's Day/A Job Well Dung (2007) - Bear-l-y a Vacation/Radio Free Edward (2007) - Tusk Wizard/Squirrel Scout Slinkman (2006) - Lazlo Loves a Parade/Are You There S.M.I.T.S.? It's Me Samson (2006) - Spacemates/Temper Tee Pee (2006) - Sweet Dream Baby/Dirt Nappers (2006) - Squirrel Seats/Creepy Crawly Campy (2006) - Where's Clam?/Bowling for Dinosaurs (2006) - The Big Weigh In/Hard Days Samson (2006) - 7 Deadly Sandwiches (2006) - Hello Summer Goodbye Camp (2006) - There's No Place Like Gnome/Hot Spring Fever (2006) - Camp Samson/Beany Weenies (2006) - Waiting for Edward/Beans in Toyland (2006) - Mascot Madness/Tomato Paste (2006) - Snow Beans/Irreconcilable Dungferences (2006) - Burpless Bean/Slap Happy (2006) - I've Never Bean in a Sub/The Great Snipe Hunt (2006) - The Battle of Pimpleback Mountain/Dead Bean Drop (2006) - Hello Dolly/Over Cooked Beans (2006) - Handy Helper/Love Sick (2005) - Parent's Day/Club Kidney-Ki (2005) - No Beads, No Business/Miss Fru Fru (2005) - Hallobeanies/Meatman (2005) - Big Cheese/Campers All Pull Pants Down (2005) - Beans and Pranks/Movie Night (2005) - Slugfest/Beans and Weenies (2005) - Prickly Pining Dining/Camp Kidney Stinks (2005) - Float Trippers/The Wig of Why (2005) - The Nothing Club/Loogie Llama (2005) - Dosey Doe/Prodigous Clamus (2005) - Tree Hugger/Marshmallow Jones (2005) - The Weakest Link/Lumpy Treasure (2005) - Parasitic Pal/It's No Picnic (2005) - Lights Out/Swimming Buddy (2005) - Snake Eyes/Racing Slicks (2005) - Gone Fishin' (Sort of)/Beans Are from Mars (2005) Show less 2007'Camp Lazlo: Where's Lazlo?' (TV Movie) 2004'SpongeBob SquarePants 4-D Ride' (Short) 2004'SpongeBob SquarePants' (TV Series) (1 episode) - SpongeBob B.C. (Before Comedy) (Ugh) (2004) Hide Animation department (14 credits) 2010-2017'Adventure Time' (TV Series) (background painter - 11 episodes) - Fionna and Cake and Fionna (2017) ... (background painter) - Billy's Bucket List (2014) ... (background painter) - Jake the Dad (2013) ... (background painter) - Who Would Win (2012) ... (background painter) - Evicted! (2010) ... (background painter) - The Jiggler (2010) ... (background painter) - The Enchiridion! (2010) ... (background painter) - Tree Trunks (2010) ... (background painter) - Prisoners of Love (2010) ... (background painter) - Trouble in Lumpy Space (2010) ... (background painter) - Slumber Party Panic (2010) ... (background painter) Show less 2016'Girls vs. Aliens' (Video short) (color designer) 2010-2011'Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated' (TV Series) (background painter - 15 episodes) - Menace of the Manticore (2011) ... (background painter) - The Siren's Song (2011) ... (background painter) - When the Cicada Calls (2010) ... (background painter) - The Shrieking Madness (2010) ... (background painter) - The Secret Serum (2010) ... (background painter) - Howl of the Fright Hound (2010) ... (background painter) - Battle of the Humungonauts (2010) ... (background painter) - The Grasp of the Gnome (2010) ... (background painter) - In Fear of the Phantom (2010) ... (background painter) - The Legend of Alice May (2010) ... (background painter) - The Song of Mystery (2010) ... (background painter) - Revenge of the Man Crab (2010) ... (background painter) - Secret of the Ghost Rig (2010) ... (background painter) - The Creeping Creatures (2010) ... (background painter) - Beware the Beast from Below (2010) ... (background painter) Show less 2009'The Mighty B!' (TV Series) (background painter - 2 episodes) - What's the Frequency Bessie?/Bee Nice (2009) ... (background painter) - Bee Nice/Tour D'Alcatraz (2009) ... (background painter) 2008'The Powerpuff Girls Rule!!!' (TV Movie) (background painter) / (color stylist) 2008'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Destination Imagination' (TV Movie) (background painter) / (color stylist) 2004'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' (TV Series) (color stylist - 5 episodes) - Bloooo (2004) ... (color stylist) - Berry Scary (2004) ... (color stylist) - The Trouble with Scribbles (2004) ... (color stylist) - Store Wars (2004) ... (color stylist) - House of Bloo's (2004) ... (color stylist) 1999-2004'The Powerpuff Girls' (TV Series) (background color - 11 episodes) - Little Miss Interprets/Night Mayor (2004) ... (background color) - Monstra-City/Shut the Pup Up (2003) ... (background color) - Him Diddle Riddle (2001) ... (background color) - The Headsuckers Moxie/Equal Fights (2001) ... (background color) - Jewel of the Aisle/Super Zeroes (2000) ... (background color) - Three Girls and a Monster/Monkey See, Doggie Two (2000) ... (background color) - Bubblevision/Bought and Scold (2000) ... (background color) - Something's a Ms./Slumbering with the Enemy (2000) ... (background color) - Dream Scheme/You Snooze, You Lose (1999) ... (background color) - Beat Your Greens/Down 'n Dirty (1999) ... (background color) - Cat Man Do/Impeach Fuzz (1999) ... (background color) Show less 2003'Whatever Happened to Robot Jones?' (TV Series) (background painter - 1 episode) - Work Order/The Garage Band (2003) ... (background painter) Dexter's Laboratory (TV Series) (background color - 18 episodes, 1997 - 2003) (background colorist - 2 episodes, 1998 - 2002) - They Got Chops/Poetic Injustice/Comedy of Feathers (2003) ... (background color) - Tee Party/Dexter's Wacky Races (2003) ... (background color) - Voice Over/Blonde Leading the Blonde/Comic Stripper (2003) ... (background color) - Head Band/Stuffed Animal House/Used Ink (2003) ... (background color) - Oh, Brother/Another Dad Cartoon/Bar Exam (2002) ... (background color) - Comic Relief/A Third Dad Cartoon/Robo Dexo 3000 (2002) ... (background colorist) - Dos Boot/A Dee Dee Cartoon/Would You Like That in the Can (2002) ... (background color) - A Boy Named Sue/Lab on the Run (2002) ... (background color) - Last But Not Beast (1998) ... (background color) - Blackfoot and Slim/Trapped with a Vengeance/The Parrot Trap (1998) ... (background color - as Susan Mondt) - Dee Dee's Rival/Pslyghtly Psycho/Game for a Game (1998) ... (background color) - Sdrawkcab/The Continuum of Cartoon Fools/Sun, Surf, and Science (1998) ... (background color) - DiM/Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song.../Repairanoid (1998) ... (background color) - Quiet Riot/Accent You Hate/Catch of the Day (1998) ... (background colorist) - Rushmore Rumble/A Boy and His Bug/You Vegetabelieve It! (1998) ... (background color - as Susan Mondt) - Don't Be a Baby/Dial M for Monkey: Peltra/G.I.R.L. Squad (1997) ... (background color) - A Hard Day's Day/Road Rash/Ocean Commotion (1997) ... (background color) - Dee Dee Locks and the Ness Monster/Backfire/Book 'Em (1997) ... (background color) - Hunger Strikes/The Koos Is Loose/Morning Stretch (1997) ... (background color) - Mom and Jerry/Chubby Cheese/That Crazy Robot (1997) ... (background color - as Susan Mondt) Show less 2003'The Electric Piper' (TV Movie) (background painter) 2002'Dexter's Laboratory: Chicken Scratch' (Short) (background artist) 2002'The Powerpuff Girls Movie' (background painter - as Susan H. Mondt) 2000'Cartoon Cartoon Fridays' (TV Series) (background color - 2 episodes) - Episode dated 1 December 2000 (2000) ... (background color) - Episode dated 17 November 2000 (2000) ... (background color) Hide Art department (7 credits) 2013'NFL Rush Zone' (TV Series) (background painter - 3 episodes) - Send in the Clones (2013) ... (background painter) - Broken Dreams (2013) ... (background painter) - Cheer Up, Troy (2013) ... (background painter) 2004'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' (TV Series) (background painter - 7 episodes) - Bloooo (2004) ... (background painter) - Berry Scary (2004) ... (background painter) - World Wide Wabbit (2004) ... (background painter) - Busted (2004) ... (background painter) - The Trouble with Scribbles (2004) ... (background painter) - Store Wars (2004) ... (background painter) - House of Bloo's (2004) ... (background painter) Show less 1998-2002'The Powerpuff Girls' (TV Series) (background color - 38 episodes) - Keen on Keane/Not So Awesome Blossom (2002) ... (background color - uncredited) - Knock It Off (2001) ... (background color) - Forced Kin (2001) ... (background color) - Stray Bullet (2001) ... (background color) - Nano of the North (2001) ... (background color) - Super Friends (2001) ... (background color) - Him Diddle Riddle (2001) ... (background color) - Get Back, Jojo (2001) ... (background color) - All Chalked Up (2001) ... (background color) - Film Flam (2001) ... (background color) - Helter Shelter/Power Lunch (2001) ... (background color) - Powerprof. (2001) ... (background color) - Moral Decay/Meet the Beat-Alls (2001) ... (background color) - Hot Air Buffoon/Ploys R' Us (2000) ... (background color) - Candy Is Dandy/Catastrophe (2000) ... (background color) - Three Girls and a Monster/Monkey See, Doggie Two (2000) ... (background color) - Gettin' Twiggy with It/Cop Out (2000) ... (background color) - Town and Out/Child Fearing (2000) ... (background color) - Fallen Arches/The Mane Event (2000) ... (background color) - Speed Demon/Mojo Jonesin (2000) ... (background color) - Twisted Sister/Cover Up (2000) ... (background color) - Mo Job/Pet Feud (2000) ... (background color) - A Very Special Blossom/Daylight Savings (1999) ... (background color) - Slave the Day/Los Dos Mojos (1999) ... (background color) - Dream Scheme/You Snooze, You Lose (1999) ... (background color) - Beat Your Greens/Down 'n Dirty (1999) ... (background color) - Birthday Bash/Too Pooped to Puff (1999) ... (background color) - Collect Her/Supper Villain (1999) ... (background color) - Stuck Up, Up, and Away/Schoolhouse Rocked (1999) ... (background color) - Uh Oh Dynamo (1999) ... (background color) - The Rowdyruff Boys (1999) ... (background color) - Just Another Manic Mojo/Mime for a Change (1999) ... (background color) - Paste Makes Waste/Ice Sore (1999) ... (background color) - Telephonies/Tough Love (1998) ... (background color) - Buttercrush/Fuzzy Logic (1998) ... (background color) - Octi Evil/Geshundfight (1998) ... (background color) - Insect Inside/Powerpuff Bluff (1998) ... (background color) - Monkey See, Doggie Do/Mommy Fearest (1998) ... (background color) Show less Dexter's Laboratory (TV Series) (graphics - 5 episodes, 1997 - 1998) (background color - 1 episode, 2002) (background paint - 1 episode, 2001) - Beau Tie/Remember Me?/Over-Labbing (2002) ... (background color) - Streaky Clean/A Dad Cartoon/Sole Brother (2001) ... (background paint) - Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!/The Justice Friends: Pain in the Mouth/Dexter vs. Santa's Claws(1998) ... (graphics) - Dee Dee's Rival/Pslyghtly Psycho/Game for a Game (1998) ... (graphics) - Sister's Got a Brand New Bag/Shoo, Shoe Gnomes/Lab of the Lost (1997) ... (graphics) - Hunger Strikes/The Koos Is Loose/Morning Stretch (1997) ... (graphics) - Beard to Be Feared/Quackor the Fowl/Ant Pants (1997) ... (graphics) Show less 2002'Bagboy!' (TV Short) (background painter) 2002'The Powerpuff Girls Movie' (background painter - as Susan H. Mondt) 1999'Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip' (TV Movie) (background color) Edit Personal Details Official Sites: Facebook Alternate Names: Susan H. Mondt | Susan Mondt Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Clear your history Recently Viewed Sue Mondt Thomas ... Roy Bra... IMDb Everywhere Find showtimes, watch trailers, browse photos, track your Watchlist and rate your favorite movies and TV shows on your phone or tablet! IMDb Mobile site Follow IMDb on * Home * Top Rated Movies * Box Office * TV * Coming Soon * Site Index * Search * In Theaters * Contact Us * Register * News * * Press Room * Advertising * Jobs * IMDbPro * Box Office Mojo * Withoutabox * * Conditions of Use * Privacy Policy * Interest-Based Ads * Copyright © 1990-2018 IMDb.com, Inc. Category:Background Color Category:Developer Category:Background Painter Category:Color Stylist Category:Background Artist Category:Background Designer Category:BG Painting & Color Styling by Category:Key Background Stylist